


Only You

by eternalia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kristanna, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Resort Wedding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalia/pseuds/eternalia
Summary: Kristoff Bjorgman did not want to be in a car for several hours in order to go to his childhood friend’s wedding. It was just his luck that the bride is the older sister of his ex-girlfriend. And that he would be driving for hours, as well as walk down the aisle with said ex-girlfriend. It would be the beginning of the longest three days of his life.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Only You

Kristoff kept his gaze firmly on the road, looking straight ahead and not at the girl sitting quietly next to him. Correction, it wasn’t just any girl. It was his ex-girlfriend, the one who he let get away all those months ago. 

Now the love of his life was sitting next to him, sitting as still as he ever seen. It was jarring and he couldn’t lie to himself and say that it didn’t bother him. In all the time that he had known her, she was never the one to sit as quietly as she was doing right now.

He snuck a glance at her. Anna was looking out the window, the wispy tendrils that escaped her two signature plaits blowing softly in the wind. Her white flowy blouse and denim shorts showed off the freckled skin of her shoulders and thighs that shone in the little amount of sun they were getting. The lacy layers of her top rippled gently with the wind and he marveled at how well it fit her—and remembered what lay beneath it, the cloth wrapping enticingly around the soft swells of her breasts. 

She was utterly and breathtakingly gorgeous. 

Every time they used to go on a road trip, Anna wouldn’t be able to sit still from excitement. From munching on snacks, to barely staying still in her seat, and even singing loudly along with some playlist she had made for the trip. 

It was pure silence in the car. 

He coughed and sputtered a few times, hoping to break the silence. But he knew it was futile, because he was the one that caused it in the first place by breaking up with her all those months ago. 

He never heard about her having another boyfriend after that, which he was thankful for but also despised himself for feeling that way. He didn’t own her and she could do whatever she wanted, though there was a part of him that said that he still wanted _her._

In the end, he didn’t manage to say anything to her and they drove down the long highway for hours.

* * *

It was so awkward for Anna. 

She absolutely dreaded this car ride with Kristoff, and for good reason. But god, he looked even better than how she remembered him. She stared at him through the reflection of her window and was overtaken by sorrow by the fact that they had ended on such bad terms. 

If only she didn’t total her car the week before, which left her without a car to get to Elsa’s wedding, and had to rely on Kristoff to get her there. At least she only had to get through one car ride with him, as she would be driving with Ryder afterwards to get back home. She bet Kristoff was happy about that too. 

The night flew in her mind on rewind, over and over. How they argued explosively, how she wanted more out of the relationship and how he wasn’t ready for it. When? When? She had asked many times, she had waited long enough. In the end he told her to go, and that they were over. She left in tears and he didn’t stop her nor try and find her.

Anna hadn’t seen him since then. And he was gracious enough to drive her with him to Elsa’s wedding since she had no other way to get there. 

She noticed how he set his eyes firmly on the road, and had no desire to talk to her. So she wouldn’t either. 

Until something happened that was utterly embarrassing to her. 

A low rumble erupted from her stomach, it’s sound seeming to be deafening with the silence in the car. She shrunk lower in her seat, cheeks flushing while Kristoff looked at her questioningly.

“Are you hungry?” he asked softly.

Biting her lip, she nodded. There was no point in lying. “Yeah.” 

It was the first words they had spoken to each other in a while. They didn’t even exchange pleasantries when they first saw each other, just Kristoff asking if she wanted her luggage in the trunk and her confirming it.

“There’s a rest stop coming up in a few miles. We’ll stop and get some food there.” 

Anna looked at him—his side profile made him look good and it literally _hurt_ to look at him. “Thank you.” 

He only nodded, calm and utterly unfazed by the situation. It bothered her so deeply. 

But the next rest stop proved to be fruitful as she happily munched on her burger and fries, sipping soda from her cup as Kristoff drove again. 

A soft rumble of a laugh from him drew her focus onto him, the semblance of the goofy smile she loved so much showing through. 

“It’s nice to see you haven’t changed.”

Anna bristled at that. “What do you mean?” She couldn’t help but sound defensive.

“I mean you still love to eat. And you enjoy eating a burger and fries during road trips.”

She immediately deflated. Of course. How could she forget? She had always done this when they went down on road trips; it was almost like her tradition. 

“Yeah. I did.” 

Another lapse of silence, though this time it wasn’t as unwelcome. Anna shifted her gaze back and forth from the road ahead of them and to the man she had once claimed to love beside her. 

“I suppose we should have a truce of sorts?”

She could see Kristoff raise one eyebrow. “How so?”

Anna nervously sipped from her soda. “I mean, we are going to my sister’s and your friend’s wedding. We shouldn’t make this awkward with our...history together.”

“So you want to pretend nothing happened?” The question wasn’t accusatory. 

“No! No, not really. I just want us to be able to enjoy the wedding and be cordial to each other.” Besides, she didn’t think she could forget what happened. 

“I thought we were doing fine.” Kristoff’s gruff voice made her shiver.

“We are. I just thought we should be more cordial? More friendly with each other? I don’t want people to focus on us if we’re avoiding each other and being mad at each other since this isn’t about us. It’s about Elsa and Honeymaren’s wedding.” Anna grew more and more nervous and Kristoff continued to be silent. “You know what? Forget I said anything.” 

She shrunk back in her seat, defeated.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

Her eyes were hopeful as she looked at him. “We’ll be cordial.” 

Kristoff gave her a small smile and she returned it with one of her own. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

Kristoff was having a hard time keeping himself entertained at the wheel, he wasn’t so used to having Anna be a quiet passenger during road trips. And even though he usually preferred silence with anyone else, he used to love hearing Anna talk. As he glanced at her sleeping peacefully, soft snores coming out of her mouth, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of familiar affection for her. And try as he might, he couldn’t tamp it down. 

He was aware of the clouds gathering and darkening as they drove ahead, and splatters of rain began to fall. Suddenly a flash of lightning jostled Anna from her sleep with a gasp. A low rumble of thunder followed. 

He frowned. He remembered how much Anna had hated storms and he kept sneaking glances at her as she covered her ears and shut her eyes in preparation for the next flash of lightning. 

The blonde man wanted to do something for her to get her focus away but she seemed to be in her own world. But then an idea struck him. He reached over and turned the radio on, fiddling with the stations until he found one that played pop and country songs. Her absolute favorite. He turned the volume up so the music filled the car and helped to stifle the jarring thunder. 

Anna fixed her gaze on him and as he looked over he could see the gratefulness shine through. And before they knew it, god he didn’t know how it happened but he was internally smiling at it, their hands grasped together as he kept one hand on the wheel. They were still driving slowly but steadily down the road. He could feel Anna grip it harder whenever a flash of lightning would appear, and he would tighten his own hand around hers, as if saying It’s alright. _I’ve got ya._

Just like how it used to be.

An hour later they finally arrived at the resort. Kristoff felt the loss of her warmth as she slipped her hand out, but her rush of excitement was contagious as she hopped out, the rain long gone. It was a while since he had seen her so happy, and he found himself staring in awe.

“Come on, silly, are you coming?” She patted the trunk of his car to let him know she wanted her luggage. 

“Yeah, alright. I’m coming.” 

Kristoff had dreaded this wedding in the beginning, but now it might not be so bad.

They had made it much earlier than they expected, and they mingled and chatted with the other people before the wedding rehearsal and dinner would happen the next day. The resort was large and expansive, and had a beach near it. They all agreed to go to the beach after the rehearsal as to enjoy their time together. He did remember the group chat telling them to bring bathing suits. So this was why.

The wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch the next day as they all stood together watching the priest do his speech and Elsa and Honeymaren practice saying their own vows. He walked down the aisle with Anna, who in her t-shirt and shorts still looked to be the most beautiful woman in the room. Though throughout the whole thing he could _feel_ Agnarr’s glare at him. He didn’t want to look back.

They were directed where to stand, how the orchestra would be playing, and where to go after. It was a lot and Kristoff found itself exasperated at the entire process. He knew how much he would be tugging on his bow tie tomorrow, the thing would be irritating. He rubbed his neck as his gaze shifted back to Anna, laughing at something Elsa had said. 

God, he missed that laugh. 

It literally wrapped around him and no matter where he went to talk to the fellow wedding guests, he would still hear her and know exactly where she was. It seems as if he was still fine tuned to her, no matter how long they’ve been apart. 

He could feel the questioning stares from his friends but he didn’t relent into giving them any information about them. He was sure that they had heard through the grapevine of what had happened. 

He was never really one to talk about his feelings. To anyone. And that was how he had lost Anna.

The group migrated over to the beach as planned, to have a day of fun and enjoyment before the real wedding the next day. And god help him but Anna looked absolutely ravishing in her bikini, the dark green with gold leaves on the edges contrasting against her delicate skin and drew his eyes towards the milky white and the galaxy of freckles that adorned her skin. The strings that tied the bottoms together dangled from each side of her hips and tantalized him as they swung. 

And whenever she laughed and smiled at him, her sea green eyes glimmered like the ocean around them and he could feel himself getting lost staring at her. 

He would need a lot of help from above today. From whatever god existed.

* * *

Anna felt Kristoff’s gaze on her the entire time they were at the beach. She blushed and thanked god she had pale skin as she could pass off her blush as sunburn, and not the fact that Kristoff couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her. Every time she looked back at him he ducked his head, as if he didn’t want to be found staring. 

But the two of them had surprisingly managed to be cordial as agreed. They cracked jokes to each other, had conversations with each other. It was as if nothing _had_ happened between them. But they were just friends. And _only_ friends. 

It didn’t stop the warmth swirling deep down in her belly though. Especially as she looked back and saw him also in the water, using one hand to slick the wet strands of his hair out of his face, and her gaze focused on the water rippling down his strong arms and abs. It was so unfair. The man could totally be a model and the worst part is that he didn’t even know it. 

Just then, she smiled as she slowly sunk into the water, swimming silently over to where he was. She didn’t know why she wanted to do it, but she did think it would be fun nonetheless. She rose up with a splash and a triumphant yell, getting water into his face. 

He sputtered with surprise at the sneak attack and turned to her. “Anna!”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his wide eyes and slack jaw. “Your face was priceless!” 

“Oh, I’ll get you for that.” She immediately stopped laughing and yelped as she tried to get away as fast as she could. The fierce determination in his face told her she was in for it. He went after her, his body easily catching up to her. But she wasn’t going to give up, and hey, in her opinion, she wasn’t a bad swimmer.

He was just better, apparently, as he grabbed her ankle underwater and she tried to kick away from the surprise. She rose from the water and wiped her face, but all she felt was the rush of air as she felt herself being lifted.

“Kristoff!”

The bridal carry he had her in made her flush, how many times has she imagined this? The thought flew out of her mind as she saw his devilish smirk. And the thoughts flew out of her mind as he dropped her in the water. 

She rose and sputtered water out of her face. “Kristoff!” She yelled indignantly.

“What?”

She blinked water from her eyelashes, finally realizing where they were, and how close he was to her. Literally a breath away. If she breathed even a little, her breasts would be touching his chest. She looked up at him and gasped as she saw the absolute fire in his brown eyes. 

One that was mirrored in hers, as she felt it deep down within her core that they both wanted _something_ to happen.

* * *

Kristoff was mindful of how close he was to Anna as soon as she rose from the water. As she spit out water and wiped her face, water dripping down from her lashes as she blinked in adorable confusion, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay away from her if they were in close quarters such as now. Not now, probably not ever.

He followed the trails of the seawater down her neck and down to her collarbone and delicate neck. Down to her breasts straining against the wet fabric of her bikini top. The thing was so delicate, so easy to just push aside and place his lips onto where she loved it most. 

His eyes met hers, and the confusion in them melted away to reveal the same heated gaze that he had on her. He lifted up a hand to her face, trailing it along the side of her soft cheek, and he reveled in the blush that appeared. He continued to brush her hair behind one ear, the wet strands of her red hair soft and waving from the salty seawater. 

He took a glance around his surroundings and found that they were well apart from the other guests, and near an enclave of rocks that obscured any chance of them being spotted together. No one seemed to notice where they had gone. And that was a blessing and a curse. 

He felt a soft touch on his arm, just feather light, as if she was unsure if she should be touching him or not. Her face held a touch of uncertainty that mirrored her actions. Kristoff knew it was a bad idea but there was no stopping him. He whispered her name and leant down to capture her lips with his. Anna met his kiss with a fierce intensity that shot fire right down to his groin, and he pulled her closer, his arm around her slim waist. 

He pushed her against one of the rocks and engulfed her body with his; hands flying anywhere across whatever skin he could find. And with the skimpy bikini she was wearing, it was a lot of it. 

“Kristoff…” Anna’s soft cry made him groan as he layered kiss upon kiss on her neck. She leaned her head back, panting as her legs wrapped around his waist, the water lapping at their sides, as if mocking them in their actions they were going to do. 

He leant down even lower, and just as he suspected, he easily pushed aside the triangles of her bikini top and ravished one of her luscious breasts with his mouth, the salty taste of the sea lasting upon his tongue. His hand grasped at the other breast, and he felt the nipples hardening into stiff crowns under his care. 

He let go of the breast in his mouth to take a look at Anna, her face in utter rapture. God, how he missed this. Missed _her._

He moved his hand down lower, and grasped her ass. It was probably the part of her he loved the most. Her hips moved and met with his, impatient as ever as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Just a bit more, Anna,” he whispered huskily in her ear. He bit it softly as she keened under his touch. 

“Can’t...I need you,” she whispered. 

Her resounding moan led him to move his fingers from her ass to her thighs, caressing the skin underneath the water. Until he reached between her thighs, and though the sea was cold, he could feel the heat from her. He moved her bottom aside just a little and slipped two fingers inside. 

“Oh, _Kristoff_!” He kept an ear and eye out for anyone who happened to hear them, but no one did. 

“That’s it, baby.” 

Kristoff kept moving his fingers within her, and her hips met his, rocking as much as she could between his own body and the rock. He could feel her clenching around his fingers and she was still so _tight_.

“Please, please!” Her soft cries filled his ear and he wanted to give her what she wanted. 

Kristoff pulled his fingers out of her much to her displeasure and quickly pulled his swim trunks down. His erection was hard to the touch and he’s probably never wanted anything more in his life than right now. He moved the bikini bottoms over again and slipped inside of her. 

Anna let out a loud moan and although she tried to stay as quiet as possible, it seemed like she was too far gone. He covered her cries with a kiss, tongues meshing and it was almost too much for him. 

He put both hands on her ass and pumped into her, her wet heat grasping upon him and he hoped he could last long enough to make her finish first. 

Anna’s face was flushed, her eyes shut tight in the delicious pleasure she was feeling. Kristoff let go of her mouth with a groan as he felt her tighten around him, milking him for all he was worth and he came, burying his face into her neck and smelling the salty sea in her hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments in the aftermath of their bliss, but Anna stiffened in his arms with a small gasp. He looked into her eyes and could see the horror of what they had done. And then, shame. Her face flushed as she bit her lip and couldn’t meet his eyes. 

He slipped out of her as she let go of his neck, and he watched her as they both readjusted their swimsuits. 

“Anna…” He tried to start, but she flinched away, her arms wrapping around herself. 

He grasped her hand as she tried to turn away. _Fuck._

“Anna, we need to talk.” 

“Later. Please.” Her voice trembled and he felt himself grow ice cold.

“Okay.” 

He let her go, Anna plastering on a smile as she waded back to their friends in the water. 

His heart was still pounding.

* * *

Anna didn’t know how she kept it together for so long after what happened between her and Kristoff. She remembered faking a smile, saying nothing was wrong, and making an excuse to go swimming farther out alone for the time she was missing. 

She still remembered the heat between them, how he felt as he engulfed her with his body, how he was still _so strong._ The scary thing was that she wanted it to happen again. And again.

Anna shook her head as she walked back to her hotel room, her flip flops squishing against the fancy marble floor. She had to shower and get ready for the rehearsal dinner. As she entered the elevator she pressed the button for her floor and waited for the doors to close, but to her surprise and fear, Kristoff came barreling through, his eyes filled with determination. 

Anna shrunk back against the wall in surprise. Kristoff calmly stood next to her and the elevator doors closed. 

For a moment no one said a word, and the elevator started moving. 

It felt like the longest elevator ride she had ever ridden on. The air was tense, filled with unspoken words which no one could get out. She was conscious of his every move, every breath that moved past his rippled body. 

She couldn’t help but cringe as he got off on the floor she did. But the wedding guests all had rooms on the same floor, she remembered. 

“Anna, can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Kris.” The nickname came out unbidden and she tried to ignore it, though she scoffed at herself for using it. She couldn’t call him by that name anymore. 

She reached her room and tried to open her door but she wasn’t fast enough as he reached her. 

“Please?”

Anna made the mistake of looking at him as she saw his uncertain eyes and frown. She sighed. It seemed like she would always give into that look. She hated to see him so sad. 

“Come on in, then.” She swiped her keycard and opened the door, Kristoff following her into the hotel room. 

They floundered for a bit, Anna putting away her things and pulling out an outfit and Kristoff looking helpless as ever as he watched her with restless eyes. 

Kristoff let out a rushed breath, eyes turning upwards towards the ceiling. “Well, this is awkward.”

“Tch. Yeah.” She couldn’t help but scoff.

“Anna, I want to say that I’m sorry.” She looked at him curiously and found that he couldn’t meet her eyes. “It seems like I’ve hurt you and—”

Anna held up her hand and he stopped talking immediately.

“You didn’t hurt me. And it wasn’t like I told you ‘no.’” She shuffled around, suddenly bashful with her next admission. “I wanted you too.” And deep down, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her like that. Ever.

“Well, we also didn’t use protection.” 

Anna closed her eyes. Now that was true. That was how in the moment they were that they didn’t even question it. But, “It’s alright. I’m still on the pill.” 

Kristoff sighed in relief, his broad shoulders relaxing. She tore her eyes away from him. 

“Let’s just forget that this happened. We have a rehearsal dinner to go to.” Anna stepped away from him and grabbed her clothes to go into the shower. When she came out of the bathroom, he was gone.

* * *

Kristoff was seated near Honeymaren and with his luck so far, directly across from Anna at the long table. He tried his best not to look at her, a stark contrast to how “ _cordial_ ” they were before. 

Eventually though, there was a lull in the conversation and all of the attention went to individual people who had speeches prepared for the couple. He groaned, he knew his turn was coming up and he absolutely hated public speaking. 

Though he did enjoy the toasts of the others. Especially how Ryder gave his speech and nearly cried, the others clapping his back and hugging him. Honeymaren smirked, but gave him a sisterly hug after. He knew Honeymaren loved her brother dearly. They were quite the pair of siblings.

Anna stood up and raised her glass of wine delicately. He couldn't help but notice that even when she stood in heels, she wasn’t that much taller than him sitting down. 

“Elsa, my beloved sister,” she started, eyes glimmering in the light. Kristoff couldn’t look away. “I’m so happy you met a wonderful woman in your life and that you’re going to spend your lives together. I’ve never met someone who made her smile like when she thinks about you, so carefree and relaxed. I know because I’ve definitely caught her smiling into space.” She paused as they chuckled and she wiped a tear from her eye. “I know you’ll be happy together. To the lovely brides!”

“Cheers!” 

Everyone drank from their glasses and Anna sat back down in her chair. The telltale sign of tears was still present. 

“Kristoff, your turn!” 

He mentally groaned and stood up, his chair making a groaning noise against the floor. He knew he probably looked as awkward as he felt, but this was for one of his best friends.

“Honeymaren, I’ve known you since we were eight years old and neighbors still living in the suburbs. We used to play together and you used to throw snowballs right into my face. When you came to me during university and told me that you had met someone special, I knew it was the real deal for you. You had a look in your eye, something that told me you were happy and content, and most importantly, understood. And now here we are, four years later. I’ve never really believed in love, but you guys prove me wrong everyday.” 

He could pot Anna out of the corner of his eye with a look of awe. He raised his glass. “To Elsa and Honeymaren.”

* * *

Anna woke up the next day, Kristoff’s words still ringing in her ear. He never really did believe in love, didn’t he? At least not with her. And that hurt. She had to hide her face so no one could see the hurt she had when he said that he never believed in love. 

It didn’t matter anymore. He had told her to leave anyway. 

_“Do you see yourself getting married in the future, Kristoff?”_

_“Why do you keep asking?”_

_“I was just curious.” Anna bit her lip. She could feel him getting angry, his body tensing and his brows furrowing._

_“Just because all of our friends are getting married doesn’t mean that we have to.”_

_“I know, I know.” She tried to placate him. “But I was just thinking about the future...”_

_“The future?” He scoffed. “Why? Do you want me to propose? Why don’t I do it right now then?”_

_“I don’t mean it like that, why are you getting so angry?’_

_“Angry? Why do you keep pestering me about weddings and marriage? Is what we have not enough?”_

_“Of course it is! But it’s my dream to get married and have kids one day!”_

_“Married? Kids?” Kristoff started to pace and she knew that he was angry past the point of no return. “No, Anna. That’s my final word on it.”_

_“Why are you so afraid of it? There’s nothing to be afraid of!”_

_“I just am, Anna!”_

_“I know you have issues with your father but that doesn't mean you’ll be a bad husband or father.” She tried to place her hand on his but he pulled away. “Can we talk about that some more at least?”_

_“No.”_

_“Kristoff, but—”_

_“No! If you don’t like it, then you can leave! I don’t need your annoying pestering!” He roared like thunder and she flinched back. Though when he looked back at her his eyes seemed to freeze then soften. But it was too late._

_“Wait, Anna—”_

_But she had run to the room and locked the door. The next day she had left. And he didn’t stop her._

She woke up and went to the closet where her bridesmaid dress was hanging. A nice lavender color that went well with the theme of the wedding. It kind of hurt, as she hoped to wear the wedding dress herself one day, but it wouldn’t be anytime soon. 

Anna went to Elsa’s suite and joined the others in getting ready. She plastered on a smile, but it was genuine when she saw Elsa in her white wedding dress with her hair flowing freely. She looked _free_. And so utterly content that her own heart ached in happiness for her. 

She resolved to not let whatever Kristoff and her had in the past to wear her down today. This wasn’t about her, after all.

This was for her beloved sister.

* * *

Kristoff knew the bow tie would be itchy. It clung around his neck and seemed to tighten around him with every breath as the time for the ceremony to start loomed closer. Honeymaren was decked out in a tuxedo, she was never one to wear a dress, and honestly, she probably looked better than any of the men wearing one in his opinion. She stood proud and tall at the altar. 

He would be walking down with Anna today, and he dreaded it. Though a part of him was excited to see her, as he always was. That hasn’t changed. Even during the rehearsal every part of him was hyper-aware of her presence. 

They all lined up behind the closed doors as he heard the guests quiet down in their seats. 

“Wow, Elsa, you look amazing!” Ryder exclaimed as he ran up to her. 

Elsa did look amazing, but what really drew his eyes was the bridesmaid next to her. One of them in particular, at least. 

Anna was dressed in a strapless lavender dress, the sweetheart neckline showing off her collarbones and freckles on her shoulders. Her hair was done in an elegant updo and showed off the pale skin of her neck. Little tendrils that dropped from her bun danced across her neck. Her eyes, usually a vivid bluebell, were even more so today as she looked at her sister. Her lashes were so long as she blinked and shit, was she crying? 

He watched as she made sure the train of Elsa’s wedding dress was in position to trail behind her as she walked, and then made her way over to him. 

“Hey.” He almost hit himself on the head. How eloquent. 

“Hey,” she said shyly. There was something about her eyes today, that even though she was happy at this wedding, she was more _guarded._ He could guess why.

“You look beautiful.” That was an understatement.

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself,” she chuckled. “Although…” She lifted a hand up to where his slicked back hair was, pausing for a second as if she was unsure of herself, and felt her ruffle it up so it was looser. The gel made it heavy and sticky, but with Anna doing that it made it feel lighter. Not to mention he felt like a happy reindeer and it felt like a pet. 

“There. Much better.” She stood back with a satisfied smile and turned towards the doors. He immediately missed her touch. 

They heard the music start to play and knew it was time. 

Kristoff held out his arm for her, and she gracefully took it. It always amazed him how tiny her hands were compared to his. 

They walked down the aisle, took their prospective places and yet again, he found himself unable to look away from her. Even when Elsa had come down and the crowd of guests had oohed and ahh-ed over her, he still felt drawn to Anna. Maybe it would always be that way. 

And maybe being married wouldn’t be so bad if it was with Anna. The thought lingered with him throughout the ceremony. 

Kristoff watched as Anna stared out at the dancing guests, their laughter floating past him. A slow song came up. and the crowd dispersed into pairs, slowly rocking in place. He noticed how she smiled softly at them, she was always a romantic at heart. 

He made his way over to her and gave a slight cough to get her attention. “Hey, can I sit here?” 

“Do as you like.” She didn’t even glance at him.

She continued to lean back and stare at the dancers. He sat in the chair next to her, draping his suit jacket across the back. He had loosened the bow tie so it was hanging loosely around his neck earlier, unable to keep it on anymore. 

The air around them was heavy with unspoken words, and he knew she was trying to evade it. He himself was trying to get the words out. 

They sat in silence for a while, just like in the car ride over. 

“Do you want to dance?” His question surprised her a bit as she stared at him. Kristoff felt himself go a bit red in the cheeks and he rubbed his hand behind his neck. 

“Um, maybe not. I don’t think it’s the best idea to,” she stumbled out, clearly perplexed. He was never one to dance at parties, even slow dancing where they didn’t really have to move. But this was Anna’s favorite. 

“I thought you wanted to be cordial?” 

“We are.” She blinked up at him in confusion. 

“Just a friendly dance.” 

She looked out to the dancers again, a wistful look in her eyes. “Alright, just one.” 

He led her out onto the dance floor, ignored Ryder’s smile and wink, and pulled her close. Close enough for him to smell her perfume, for him to look closely at her long lashes and eyes that refused to look back into his. He gently grasped her hand in his own and placed one on her hip. While every woman had their heads resting on their partner’s shoulders, Anna kept hers away. Perhaps another way to guard herself. It was definitely less intimate. 

They danced in silence for a bit, until he couldn’t hold in what he was going to say anymore. 

“Anna, I’m sorry.”

* * *

“Anna, I’m sorry.” Anna looked up at him, the dimmer lights casting a shadow over his face so that his eyes gleamed. The sharp cut of his jawline was also emphasized and he looked so roguishly handsome that her heart skipped a beat. 

“For what?” 

“For what happened months ago.” He paused. “When we broke up.” 

She remembered the argument with acute clarity. She even dreamed it the night before, one of the many times she had. 

“It’s fine, Kristoff. What’s done is done.” 

“No, I mean. It was unfair to you.” Kristoff was frowning now. 

“It was, but it’s still fine, Kristoff.” She kept repeating. “I’m over it.” Was she, though?

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I mean it hurt before, but I understand why you don’t want to get married. We have different attachment styles, or whatever, and we weren’t able to overcome them.” That man wore so much invisible armour around him he was basically in a knight’s suit. It was no wonder he was so averse to marriage, what with his past and all. And with her clinginess she had come to learn from childhood habits. of feeling alone. 

“I mean, yeah. But I do regret that we ended on such bad terms. And I wanted to apologize.” 

She looked up at him and saw the conflict in his eyes. And she knew he was telling the truth. 

It would be the closure she needed. 

“Apology accepted, then.” She smiled up at him. She was more than aware of the heat of his hand on her waist pressing her ever so closer to him. So much that their bodies were close just like yesterday in the ocean. 

She couldn’t think with him being so close. But she did know that the heat of her body was rising to dangerous levels around him, and that she wanted him again. Her poor heart was torn into two, and she didn’t know what to do. 

The song ended and a more upbeat song started playing, the dance floor becoming crowded with people again. Kristoff and Anna sheepishly went back to the table where their belongings were, both deciding that they didn’t want to stay on the dance floor. 

It was in the next moments that she would come to question why she even did it in the first place later. But that was for future Anna to worry about.

“Wanna come back to my room with me?”

The question clearly took Kristoff by surprise as he coughed and sputtered. “What?”

“Do you want to come back to my room with me?” She enunciated each word clearly, the music and their distance away from anyone else making her more confident. No one could question her sanity then, except for Kristoff. And even then, he looked like he wanted to say yes. 

“For what?” Oh, this dense fool. She rolled her eyes, but rubbed one arm with her hand in self-consciousness. 

“You know what,” she said, her voice dropping to a husky whisper. She looked up at him through her lashes and she saw him gulp, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

“Anna, wait. Are you sure?” His brown eyes were staring at her in concern, and she frowned.

“Yes, I am.” She picked up his hand and caressed it with her much smaller one. His eyes darted between them and her face. And if it didn’t make her feel like the most powerful being in the universe as nothing had ever quite fazed the blond giant as she did. 

She knew she would regret it, but she missed him so, so much. And while she knew nothing could happen between them again—there was just no chance of it happening, she could pretend and have him for one last night.

His eyes were fiery as he gazed at her and she felt it lick deep down in her lower belly just from his look. He grasped her hand in his and pulled gently, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and her clutch and breaking out into a light run.

She giggled wildly as they rushed towards the elevators and he hastily pushed the buttons, as if it would make it come faster. 

This was what she was missing, the stifled laughter between them as they tried to stay quiet, and the fierce lust that threatened to consume them both as Kristoff pressed her against the elevator wall, his face buried in her neck. He laved his tongue on the soft skin there, knowing all of her sensitive spots, and just that _one_ spot behind her ear that made her shiver. 

His hand went up to grasp at the back of her head, her bun coming loose and flowing down her shoulders and back. 

A ding from the elevator tore them. apart, and Kristoff took her hand again to lead her quickly down the hall to his room, fishing out his keycard and swiping it with rapid accuracy. He shut the door behind them and wasted no time in kissing her again. She wasn’t complaining. 

She was grateful that she was so light compared to him, and for his complete and utter strength as she felt herself being lifted and carried to the bed. He placed her down with a tenderness she wasn’t expecting, and he gazed into her eyes. His eyes were dark as he leaned in, and kissed his way down to her cleavage showing from the neckline of her dress. 

He reached behind her and pulled down the zipper, baring her for him to see. His eyes feasted on her bare breasts. and he groaned. 

“No bra?” he mumbled against her as he took her nipple into his mouth. She felt his tongue lave against it, tightening with every stroke. 

“Didn’t need one,” she gasped out. Her mind was turning into mush just from him touching and kissing her breasts. He switched his attention to the other breast, and she threw her head back. Her breathing turned into heavy gasps. 

He quickly stripped off the rest of her dress and she was left in a pair of black lacy panties. She caught him staring and she smirked. She kicked off her heels and used her bare foot to stroke the outside of his leg.

“I think you have too many clothes on. Don’t you agree?” She smiled devilishly and she laughed when he rushed to take his clothes off. She watched as his arms flexed and his abs were revealed. She couldn’t resist and she reached up to place butterfly kisses on his chest, slowly rising up to his neck where she wrapped her arms around him, pressing their bodies ever so closer together. His hands went down to grasp her ass and place a light smack on the cheek. 

She could feel his hardness against her and she couldn’t wait. But first, she wanted to do something. 

Anna smiled at him as she pulled away, placing a finger over his lips as he leaned in, missing her lips on his. She slid down and undid the belt buckle and zipper, and pulled his pants and boxes down, revealing what she wanted. 

He was already so hard, and she grasped him in her hand, stroking him. He threw his head back and groaned. He looked like a Greek god in her eyes, he was magnificent. 

She licked her lips, Kristoff’s eyes following her every move, and he bucked his hips reflexively into her mouth when she took the tip in. She loved his taste, the smell, everything. 

“God Anna, you’re _killing_ me.” He bucked his hips lightly, feeling him move within her mouth, her hand stroking the base of him. “Anna, stop.” 

She released him with a wet pop, looking at him with innocent eyes. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me, and I won’t finish without satisfying you first.” She gasped as he lightly pushed her back against the bed, him placing kisses upon her black panties that were no doubt, soaked. 

He lightly bit her most private place between her legs and she keened, her hips bucking into his face. He held her hips down in his strong grasp with a chuckle. She knew what was coming next and she remembered how much she had absolutely loved it. 

He peeled off her flimsy panties and immediately went in to place kisses upon her most private place. He thrust his tongue in, using his nose to rub against her clit and making her see stars. Her hips were out of control and she desperately wanted to move them, but he was too strong, keeping her pinned to the bed. So all she could do was clamp her thighs around his head and feebly thrust against his hot tongue. 

She gripped his soft hair, wanting him to be closer yet also wanting him to stop because she knew she was going to come soon, and she knew it was going to be a big one. The waves of pleasure hit her by surprise, flowing through her entire body, her back arching and letting out a loud moan. He kept placing light kisses and licks there as she came down from her high. 

His weight settled upon her as she tried to catch her breath, feeling sweat accumulate on her neck and feeling like her entire body was boiling. He kissed her and she tasted herself, something she hadn’t done in a long time.

“That was amazing,” she breathed out.

“We’re not done yet.” He grinned down at her, and he got off of her to take his pants off. “Are you ready?”

“Oh god, _yes._ Please, Kristoff.” She spread her legs wider for him, and felt him press his hardness into her. In one thrust she was filled and she gasped from the intensity of it. 

He started to thrust, the bed creaking and moaning with their motions. He stayed upright and had his hands on her hips, his abs flexing. All she could do was hold on as he absolutely took her. 

He looked absolutely ravishing in the throes of rapture and she kept her eyes from closing if only to gaze upon him. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting him to be closer. 

She tapped his arm to get his attention and he stopped his thrusting. He pulled out of her as she got on her hands and knees, looking back at him and biting her lip. He groaned and she felt him enter her again, allowing her to push back against him. His hard chest settled against her back and she moaned, surrounded by him and his warmth. 

One of his hands reached up to grasp at her breast, fingers pinching at her nipple and stroking the flame in her belly even more, tingles running down her back as she arched. 

The pleasure was too much for her and she was _so close_ , she needed just a little bit more. Kristoff, ever in tune with her body, seemed to feel it coming for her and she felt him lower his hand down to where they were connected, and stroked her clit lightly. 

She exploded, feeling herself clench around his length as if she never wanted to let him go. Her entire body shuddered and she was still. Her eyes were shut and she felt his breath against her neck, feeling him bite against the soft flesh as she felt his warm seed rush into her.

A few more thrusts and he was completely spent, pulling out of her and lying down on the bed. She tentatively came up to rest against him, relaxing completely as he wrapped an arm around her. She traced little patterns on his chest absentmindedly as they stayed quiet, no words to be said.

Anna gazed up at him, his jawline and slicked hair in disarray, and felt a rush of longing in her heart. But she tamped it down as Kristoff smiled at her, and they shared another kiss before falling asleep. She would deal with this in the morning.

* * *

Kristoff woke up first, the bright sunlight streaming through the closed curtains. A soft snore came from beside him and the memories of last night came rushing back with full force. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, because he definitely did. All of the things he had been missing came back during the time they spent together and he struggled with that revelation. 

He knew he missed her—her smile, her laughter, her vivacity for life. 

And as he watched her peaceful face, snuggling into his arm that was wrapped around her, he knew he was gone again. He wanted to say that he had always missed her after she left, and that he was a fool for letting her leave. There was only one woman he would want to look at, and it was the one next to him.

A mumble and a groan came from Anna, her auburn locks splayed around her as she rolled over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She rubbed her forehead. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled. 

“Mornin,’” she yawned. She was adorable, a complete turnover from the minx last night. 

“So…” he tried to start.

Anna closed her eyes again as she snuggled up with the pillow. 

“Should we talk about this?” he asked. Though his heart was beating fast. 

“Mmm, what’s there to talk about?” she mumbled. 

“I mean, we just had sex. Again.” Why was this so difficult? Her nonchalance was unnerving him.

“Kristoff, it’s okay. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Anna said. She opened her eyes sleepily and raised one hand to caress his jaw, feeling his stubble rub against her soft hand. “I know you don’t want to get back together, so we can forget this happened. Just a one-night stand.” 

“Seriously?” he was slack-jawed. “But..”

“But nothing. It’s ‘kay.” She stretched her arms over her head and yawned again. “We should get ready to go soon.” 

Did it really mean nothing to her? He grit his teeth. If that's what she wanted, then he would accept her terms. 

They got up, taking turns to use the bathrooms, Anna chipper and radiant, her face glowing. While Kristoff had a growing sense of dread looming in the pit of his stomach. Anna went back to her room to gather her things. 

They met up with the rest of the group at the lobby, checking out of their rooms and Kristoff knew he had missed another chance to talk to her alone. And as they said their goodbyes, Elsa and Honeymaren catching a taxi to go to the airport for their honeymoon, he was shocked to see that Anna was putting her bags in Ryder’s car. 

She did turn towards him as he set his own bags down, possibly seeing the confusion on his face.

“I guess this is goodbye then,” she said with a light smile. She was still trying to be friendly with him, and for that he was thankful. But—

“Goodbye?” 

“Yeah, we won’t be seeing much of each other after this, what with you going back home.” She shrugged, keeping it lighthearted. 

“You’re not coming back with me?”

She tilted her head. “No, I’m going back with Ryder. I thought that was the deal, after all. You would drive me here, and Ryder would drive me back.” 

“I see.” That was true. Though it did hurt being reminded of that.

“So, this is goodbye,” she repeated.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around,” he grumbled, unsure of where they stood. 

Though he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “It was nice to see you again, Kristoff. Bye.” And she turned around and got in the passenger side of Ryder’s car. 

And he was left in the parking lot, feeling more alone than he had ever did in his life.

* * *

A week had passed and Anna was inexplicably sad. She had tried to get on with her life, heading back to work, her days going back to normal. She had messaged Elsa here and there as she sent pictures of her travels in Europe for her honeymoon. But she didn’t want to bog her down with her sadness. 

She knew _exactly_ why she was so sad. And she didn’t want to dwell on it. Anna cursed Kristoff for having such an effect on her, that only after a few days of being together, she noticed such a gaping hole in her life. One where he would hug her when she was feeling sad, laugh together at movies, or just walk through the city together. 

But then she would remember their argument. And then she would sober up. 

So she had brought some chocolate chip ice cream and put on The Notebook to watch. But it didn’t cheer her up. She just wanted to be with Kristoff again. But fat chance of that happening. He was probably happy that she was gone. 

She chewed on the spoon, the icy metal soothing her. 

A knock came from her door, and she went up to get it. The person behind it would be a welcome one. 

“Elsa!” Anna threw her arms around her older sister. She was a bit more tan from her honeymoon, and her face glowed. It was so obvious that she was happy. 

“Hi Anna. I thought I’d drop by and check on you.” She surveyed the small apartment, eyes stopping on the ice cream and movie playing. “Okay, what happened?”

“Nothing! What do you mean what happened? Nothing did.” Anna rambled. She winced and Elsa kept staring at her, not buying her lie. She sighed. “Okay, fine.” 

She plopped back down on the sofa, Elsa coming to sit beside her. 

“Kristoff and I slept together.” She blushed. 

Elsa chuckled. “I know.”

“What? How?” Anna’s eyes were wide. 

“We heard you guys that night through our hotel room.” 

Anna groaned, absolutely mortified. She covered her face with her hands. 

“I mean, it was only a matter of time. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.” She raised her brow. “And his hands, too.”

“I guess. But it didn’t mean anything.” 

“It didn’t?” Elsa obviously wasn’t buying it. 

“No. I mean, he’s still such a commitment-phobe. So there’s no chance of it happening. And I don’t want a relationship like that if he doesn’t.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want that?” Elsa’s voice was soft and full of concern that Anna didn’t want to have at the moment.

“I’m sure.” The words sounded with a finality that Anna herself didn’t feel. 

But Elsa knew she was lying. And no matter how much Elsa hugged and comforted her, the tears still came. 

Elsa had stayed the night, and they ate breakfast before she left. Anna had missed her sister, her life did feel a bit lonely as everyone had settled down. But it was alright, seeing them so happy made her happy. 

A series of knocks at her door made her smile. She went over to open it. “Did you forget something, Elsa?” she said, chuckling. But seeing the person at the other side of the doorway made her smile drop in shock.

“No, I didn’t.” Kristoff Bjorgman stood, the hulking man looking as self-conscious as she felt. “But can I come in?”

Anna now wished she wasn’t in her cat pajamas and in something more presentable. “Yeah, come on in.” She opened the door wider and stepped aside, Kristoff taking off his shoes before making his way inside. 

“Do you want coffee or something?” 

“Yeah, coffee would be fine.” He wasn’t looking at her, and she went over to prepare the coffee. 

She set down the cup in front of him and he took it gratefully. He had dark bags under his eyes and even though he did look a bit ragged, he still looked as handsome as ever. 

He cleared his throat and she waited for him to speak. When no words came out, she prodded him. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” He ran his hand through his hair. 

Anna bit her lip, the awkwardness was definitely getting to her. “Kristoff, what are you doing here?”

He sighed. “I wanted to see you again.” He looked directly at her. “I realized that after the time we spent together at the wedding, I missed you.”

And if that didn’t make her heart beat a million miles a minute and make her cheeks flush, she didn’t know what would. But still, “I’m flattered. Really, I am.” But she had to remember why they had broken up in the first place. 

“But I just don’t really think it’s going to work out.” She finally said. 

“Why not? Do you still have feelings for me too?” He looked like she had kicked his dog.

“I do. You have no idea how much I do.” She looked directly into his honey brown eyes. “But I can’t get into a relationship with you again. Remember what we broke up about before? We just want different things in life.” 

Kristoff was silent. She continued. “So, it just wouldn’t be feasible.” 

“What if we do want the same things?” The question took her by surprise. 

“What?” She must have looked like a fish with how she was gaping.

“I just want to be with you. And if you want to get married, then I will. I’m not afraid of getting married or having children anymore.” Anna’s eyes were wide, she had never seen him this determined.

“I…” she started. “I don’t really know what to say.”

“Say that we can be together again.” 

Was this a dream? Was this really happening? 

“I don’t want you to get married if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t be able to live with that,” she said sadly. 

“I know.” He got up from his seat and walked around the table they were at so crouch down to be eye level with her. “But, you’re the only one I would want to marry. I think seeing Elsa’s wedding helped me to see that.” He took a deep breath. “I want a future with you in it. Only you.”

The hot tears that were pooling in her eyes finally leaked out, and Kristoff wiped them away. Anna leaned into his touch with a watery smile, which he tentatively returned. 

“What about your life in Virginia?” 

“What about it?” 

“You can’t just leave it, you have work and a place there.” The hope that blossomed in her chest was almost too much to bear.

“Yes, I can. Anna, I’ll come and move back here. I’ll find a new job. It doesn’t matter to me. What matters is that I’m with you again.” The hope was shining in his eyes too. “So, what do you say?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” His face broke out into a large grin. 

Anna threw her arms around him. “I missed you too, Kristoff. And I still love you. So, so much.” 

Kristoff pulled away and he kissed her, hot and heavy, and unable to keep the grin off of his face. Just one kiss from him was able to make her heart soar. This was what she was missing, she always knew. 

Anna was the same, her tears were drying and she knew she was smiling like the sun. They pulled apart, breathing heavily and unable to stop smiling. 

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” He chuckled. 

“You read my mind, Bjorgman.” Anna laughed as he lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her through her apartment. Their laughter followed them throughout.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I finally got over writer’s block! It’s been busy for me as I’m preparing for a move but I wanted to post this before then. It’s also my first rated E fic for Frozen, so yay!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I’d love to know what you thought of it and thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://eternaliax3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
